bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 34
ち け |romaji= Kachimake |cover = Shoto Todoroki |issue = 16, 2015 |pages = 18 |volume = 4 |arc = U.A. Sports Festival |new character = |previous = Chapter 33 |next = Chapter 34.5 Chapter 35 |date = March 9, 2015 |anime episode = Episode 20}} ち け |Kachimake}} is the thirty-fourth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia. Summary Izuku has defeated Hitoshi and advances to the second round. Lying on the ground, defeated, Hitoshi remembers his past; where people at his previous school, Nabu Junior High, disliked his Quirk due to its potentially villainous nature. After the crowd cheers for the combatants, Izuku questions Hitoshi as to why he wants to join the Hero Course. Hitoshi replies that he can't help what he truly longs to be. Some students from the General Studies Course applaud Hitoshi's efforts while some people in the crowd comment on the usefulness of Hitoshi's Quirk against villains. Hitoshi declares that one day he will enter the Hero Course and show everyone that he will become a great Hero. Hitoshi tells Izuku to not lose too pitifully and leaves. In Recovery Girl's Office, Izuku has his minor injuries attended to. Izuku tells All Might about the mysterious figures he saw while being under the effect of Hitoshi's Quirk. All Might says that he also saw something similar to what Izuku experienced in his younger days. All Might theorizes that what Izuku saw were the imprints of those who wielded One For All in the past. All Might remarks that instead of the imprints, it was Izuku's own willpower that activated One For All to help him break free of Hitoshi's Quirk. Izuku isn't satisfied with the explanation, but All Might tells him not to dwell on it and tells him to go and watch the next match. After Izuku leaves, Recovery Girl says to All Might that Izuku also saw him, to which All Might remarks that it's a good thing. On his way to his first match, Shoto encounters his father, Endeavor, and tries to ignore him. Endeavor tells Shoto that he is disappointed with his behavior and reminds him of his duty to surpass All Might, telling him to stop fooling around. Shoto declares to his father that he will never use his Fire Quirk and will only rely on his mother's power. Endeavor replies to his defiant son that while his tactic may work now in high school, he will eventually be pushed to the point of being forced to use his full power, much to Shoto's frustration. The second match of the first round between Shoto Todoroki and Hanta Sero begins. Hanta instantly wraps his tape around Shoto, hoping to get him out of bounds. However, Shoto (still angry from his conversation with his father) creates a massive pillar of ice in retaliation, completely immobilizing Hanta, and freeing himself of Hanta's tape in the process. Hanta, unable to move at all, is declared the loser and Shoto wins the match, thus moving on to the second round. Shoto goes to the nearly frozen Hanta, apologizing for what he did and thaws him out with his Fire Quirk. Izuku notes that the image of seeing Shoto using his Fire Quirk to melt his ice seemed immensely sad to him. Characters by Appearance Trivia *After Shoto Todoroki's match with Hanta Sero, comic book superhero can be seen in the stands saying, "don't mind kid." Site Navigation es:Capítulo 34 pl:Rozdział 34